The day the world cried
by Tybrain
Summary: Ganon has summoned a new powerful being who is out to destryo Hyrule. Can Link stop him before it's too late, or can Link even stop him at all?


A/n: This is a story idea I've had for a long time. Yeah, I have been writing for a long time. Except this is the first time many people have had the opportunity to see my work. This actually started out as a crazy idea one of my friends and I had for a videogame and then worked it's way into one of my little scripts I used to write and then put on with my friends. But here I am now writing it for you my adoring fans ,though small in number, I'm sure all two of you are waiting for this. Let it begin, my story of how Hyrule finally fell to Ganon.

So there he stood, in front of a puddle of water quickly evaporating inside the Death Montain Crater. This is what his hard work had amounted to. Link fell to is knees in front of the puddle with exhaustion. It had taken so long and so much effort. He had exhausted himself so much he nearly fell asleep right there. In fact he did. He let his face fall into the cool water and he rested. But even in his dreams he couls not escpae what had happened. As he slept he saw it all fromt he beggining. But not just from when it effected him, but from when the whole tragedy started. He saw the creation and the creator, the monstosity and the monster who created it.

So he saw Ganon had a cauldron with smoke falling out of it, like dry ice would do. Ganon threw in some other stuff, Link didn't know what it was, he wasn't specialized in that area. Ganon then said some words Link didn't understand and made some odd hand motions over the cauldron. Ganon left his hands raised after he was done with the words. He waited for a bit, waiting and hoping. Eventually after nothing happened Ganon let his hands fall and began to frown. However as soon as he began to frown the odd colored mixture shot up out of the cauldron and froze in midair. It came falling as a giant chunk of ice and shattered on the floor. Butnot long after shattering the pieces began to come together. They moved and formed a chest and back. Arms and legs shot out form there forming hands, fingers, feet, and toes. A neck and head shot up from the top and eyes a nose and a mouth formed. Ganon yelled with excitement. But the forming was not done yet. Swords shot out both of his hands and shoe formed over his feet and the shoes became lined with spikes. The rest of his body grew spikes and became a dangerous weapon of destruction. "Are you done?" Ganon asked after he was able to recover from the shock of having created the most evil creature he'd ever seen. In response the creature retracted the spikes swords and shoes.

"Those are just optional features." the creature explained.

"Do you, do you have a name?" Ganon asked.

"My name, is Frezara," the creature answered, "and I am here soley to serve your every wish."

"Your in luck," Ganon said, "I have but one, Destroy Hyrule and bring me the dead bodies of the Hyrulian royal family. Also, destroy every outskirt of Hyrule. I want the forest, the lake, Kakariko, I want it all destroyed.

Frezara knelt before Ganon like a servant before a king and replied," Anything, Master."

So Ganon's grand plan was falling into place. His monster was ready to obey him and destroy everything. Frezara never thought twice. ganon never thought once. He knew what he wanted. He'd wanted as long as he could remember and now it was his. No one knew until the first town had been set on fire. sadly it had to be our hero Link's hometown, the Kokiri Forest.

Link was awakened by Princess Zelda and was immediatly told his village was under attack. He dawned the green tunic, the Master Sword, and Hyrulian Shield and rode off on his horse towards the forest. He rode into the forest and immediatly saw, smelled, and felt death. The entire forest had caught fire. The house he had lived in as a child was burning to ground in front of his eyes. People lay dead in puddles of water mixed with blood. Link ran to the house of his childhood friend and Forest Sage, Saria. Her house was burning down. He ran inside to see if she was trapped inside and found her body, decapitated and just flat out destroyed, inside laying again in a mix of blood and water. Link ran out the house and remembered the Deku Tree, leader of the Kokiris. Link ran to find the tree and instead found a burning felled log that was once the Deku Tree and found a new tree. An evil looking tree with swords and could move. He didn't appear to be friendly."Why are you here?" Link demanded

"Ganon saw fit for a regime change!" the tree responded. That settld it, the tree most dfinitley was not friendly. The tree then jabbed one of its swords straight towards Link and He barely dodged it. Link thought quickly and broke off a branch from the burning Deku Tree and set fire to the evil tree. He pulled out his sword and began chipping away at the frantic tree who was now moving about wildly trying to put out the fire. Link couldn't tell what killed the tree, whether it was the fire or his sword but either way Ganon lost his power in the Kokiri Forest. Link pulled out a sed from one of his pockets. He planted it in the ashes of the old Deku Tree and as he did he remembered when he had done it last time Ganon killed it. From that seed would grow a new leader to grow and prosper in the Kokiri Forest. Out of that seed would grow the third Deku Tree.

Having planted and watered the tree Link left to check on his dear friends at theLon Lon Ranch. On the way out he looked to Hyrule where everything seemed to eb going on as normal. Women were probably off to do the day's shopping and chores, while children ran around and played games with eachother. The men were probably doing their jobs as soldiers, merchants etc. All of them oblivious to the danger that was immanent. As Link thought this he knew he would have to do all that he could to try and save those innocent people's lives. But as they were safe for now he climbed on his horse and rode off to the ranch to check on his friends. He came upon the farm and everything seemed alright on the outside but Link went in to the closest building which was the chicken farm and was greeted with the burning embers of a fire. Chickens were dead some running around with flaming feathers with not much time left in their lives. Link left to check on the main house. As much as he hoped and prayed that everything would be all right but as eh opened the door he recieved the same greeting of ash and ember. Link hurried to find the water pump used to give the animals water. He found the water pump and was able to put out the fire before ti could spread. Next Link searched the houses anf ound Malon in the chicken house. He found Talon in the cow house and Ingo in the main house. They had all been caught in the fire and burned alive. They never had a chance. Link was infuriated. He went outside to get his horse and found it with the other horses whose pen hadn't been affected by the fire. He walked over to the pen but was cut off by a giant horse. Slowly two and two made four in Link's head and he realized this was undoubtedly one of Ganon's bosses. Still feeling the fury from the death of his close friends he yelled at the horse, " Leave now. Tell Ganon to quit his game while he's almost caught up." The horse replied by rearing up on it's two hind legs and coming down letting out a thunderous noise. LInk was moved backwards about ten feet by the gust of air created when the horse came down. Seeing he couldn't use his sword Link sheathed the Master Sword and pulled out his bow and arrows. Link lit an arrow on fire and shot the horse in the underbelly. The horse took about two steps and the fire went out. The horse galloped up to Link and went up and came down again. Link rolled out of the way of the horse's hooves, which were as big as him maybe bigger. Link loaded his bow with three arrows and fired, each a hit, and fired again and again and again. he was trying to find weakness in the animal. The arrows all struck and stuck in the horse. It even began to bleed slightly, but Link could see he didn't have enough arrows to keep it up. That's when Link noticed a wooden barrell full of pitchforks. These would be much more effective than arrows. Link picked one up and launched it at the horse and it stuck in it's leg. The horse began to show real weakness when it let out a loud neigh and jumped when it's shin had been pierced. Link ran under the horse and was able to stick the pitchfork in the horse's gut and break the handle off and rip open a small opening. The horse jumped forcing Link to get out of the way but the seed of an idea had been planted in Link's head. The horse chrged again and went up for and came back down. Link tried to rool out of the way but his leg was crushed under the horse's hoof. The horse galloped off and left Link crippled on the ground. It came back around for another go but Link shot a fire arrow up the small opening in the horse's gut when It was going up and it missed coming down. With it' intestines burning the horse panicked but realized it must finish the job it's master had set in front of it. But when the horse came back around Link tossed a bomb into the horses burning intestines and it was lit and exploded causng the horse to miss again. As it galloped off for another come around Link reached for another pitchfork and it hit it in the neck along with several arrows. On the next attack Link tossed in two more bombs and they exploded within the beast and it let out a loud whinnie and fell dead, having almost completed it's work. Using some of the boards laying around the ranch, his sword, and breaking the chain of his hook shot Link was able to make a splint for his leg which enabled him to get up get to his horse. Crippled or not Link would finish this.

Link got up and hobbled to his horse. He got on his horse and rode out to the field. He looked at his home in Hyrule and was glad to see it without smoke rising off the roofs. Link then saw fire rising off of the Kakariko Village. His services were needed.

A/n: I know it may not be too good. But you have to deal with it. I can't write much more than blody gory action so live with it. I knwo there are authors here who love seeing me fail and I'm just gonna tell them to suck it. I'm gonna keep writing and they'll have to live with it. Well peace out eses and non-eses. the hero of the high in sugar pasteries with holes in the middle has spoken! By the way I'm investigating a name change anyone have any ideas.


End file.
